anna isnt a blonde
by bookgirlali
Summary: puck and sabrina are in a musical the name? frozen has twilight and percy jackson in it but not enough for it to be a cross over


**Hey guys its****me**** bookgirlali I got this idea from julet never wore convorse if you want to read it it may be under my fave stories any ways here is anna was never a blonde**

** Disclamer I don't own any of the characters you may notice also there IS percy jackson and twilight people in here I don't own any one in these except; courtney,macy,faith,becca,audrey(also liked to be called audrey the awesome buell),kalie,and zayne**

Ppov

Ughhhh the old ladys making me take a shower today "its just a regular school day why do I have to clean up?" I ask her "because we have family portaits tonight with snow and billy!"she informs me "fine bout only because I have something in my hair!" I exclaim she smiles and walks away as I get ready to shower

S pov

I hear shouts of anger granny must be forcing puck to take a shower. I get ready and wait for puck at the door. "Hurry or well be late for the bus"I yell he runs past me and I chase after him we get to the bus stop just as the bus comes around the corner. "SABRINA!" My BFFS yell from the back of the bus I run to the back grab a seat and talk to my BFF courtney. I walk in to the halls and strait to my locker my friends following close behind. The bell rings and we all split up that is all except me and court we (like puck) requested we both be together seeing this is an all everafter school the princable (mrs. Snow charming) agreed she also agreed to puck and me being in every class that I was not so happy about. We walked to class but I see pucks pervertive friends walking towards us know court would never get away with out them doing something to her I told her i'd catch up I guess she saw the look in my eye cause she walked away.

P pov

Grimm hasn't come to class yet she's tardy again why is she always tardy for first period she must REALLY hate mr.E. " care to share to the class why your smirking?"mr.E asks "I'm smirking because grimm is tardy so natuarly I thought it was cause she hates u" I reply he glared and said "I've had it with you! I've given you detention but that does nothing! Your new punishment is working in the play go to play room after school to aduition!" Ughh a play?! "What's the play?" I ask he smiles "I'm sure you'll enjoy playing in frozen" that little jerk "who are you?" I ask it an everafter school so he has to be an everafter he smiles "why I'm edward!" A twilight douche

S pov

I walk in and puck is gone huh mr.E looks at me "miss grimm this is the 10 time you've been tardy" he says god he's freaken annoying! He looks at me"well if you think I'm annoying then instead of spending time with me during detention you can spend time with your boyfriend during play practice " boyfriend? " I don't have a boyfriend" I say he smiles "oh and puck is just your crush?" I look at him not even my BFF macy knows I like puck court does of course but macy doesn't he smiles "I told puck I'll tell you I'm edward collins I can read minds you of course know this because your secretly obsessed with twilight almost as much as you LOVE percy jackson"ughh he sucks LOL he sucks blood haha ok but really percy (yeah he's an everafter) is in my class "awwwwwww thanks brina but I have a girlfriend!" I glare at percy sure he,Annabeth,Grover, Tyson,Leo,Jason, and really the WHOLE percy jackson crew were my close friends but percy knows how to... get under my skin. I turn towards mr.E "see that's ware your wrong im not obsessed in fact I HATE twilight!" His eye twiched BINGO "guess the imfamous edward collins isn't that great of a mind reader I'm mean COME ON PUCK?! PUCK! people would more likely think I'm in love with his brother who I met ONCE and is by the way YOUNGER then me!" Everyone laughs mr.E tells me to sit down "your boyfriend was looking for you got a little worried when you didn't show for over 20 minutes" he says I sent him this message through my head 'HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND I HATE HIM!' I think he got the message cause he glares.

* * *

**Ok that's it for today please check out just puckbrina by me! **

**Love **

**Ali**


End file.
